callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cold-Blooded
Cold-Blooded is a Tier 2 perk featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer. The perk is unlocked at level 25. Cold-Blooded removes a user's white thermal silhouette while being viewed through the Thermal Scope, but can still be seen, (but less easily than other players) and killed. It also allows users to stay off UAVs, as well as not being targeted by killstreak rewards such as the Harrier or Pavelow. Airstrikes, as well as the Harrier's 2-bomb runs and the Stealth Bomber can still kill the user. Also, collateral damage from other killstreaks such as the Sentry Gun can kill Cold Blooded users - for example if they are standing behind someone equipped with another Tier 2 Perk instead of Cold-Blooded. While using a Predator Missile, Chopper Gunner or AC-130, enemy players using Cold-Blooded can still be seen, but their red boxes are removed. They are especially noticable when firing Anti-Aircraft missiles such as Stingers or Javelins. Instead of appearing as bright white silhouettes through a Thermal Scope, Cold-Blooded players will appear as shades of gray similar to the environment, either friends or foes. This may actually cause the player to be at a disadvantage on snow maps, as the gray has more contrast with the environment, whereas the white-hot silhouette of non-Cold-Blooded players is much harder to spot against the white snow (of course, for this reason, most players choose not to use Thermal Scopes on winter maps, so the issue is often resolved). As they are not truly invisible, moving Cold-Blooded players are much easier to spot through thermal scopes than stationary ones. As most Thermal Scope users are more accustomed to bright white blots on the map, it is easy to pass right over a Cold-Blooded user. The Pro version prevents the red name and crosshairs from appearing on an enemy's screen when they are looking at the user. It is unlocked by destroying forty enemy killstreak rewards (of any kind, even UAVs) while using this perk. This is very beneficial to snipers wearing ghillie suits, as they can blend in very well with the environment. If a Silencer is added, this is very helpful to sniper classes, but bear in mind damage is reduced to the point where two shots are required anywhere to the body, unless playing hardcore. The perk is essential for the "ghosting" tactic, and the Pro version can assist in doing so. Experienced players use the Pro version in order to play dead, often for Ninja Defusing, or just to fool enemies who may have hurt them. By going prone, and repeatedly pressing the weapon swap or "cooking" a stun, flash, smoke or Semtex grenade, it will appear as if the player is dead to others. Tips *Cold-Blooded is extremely useful for anti-air classes, where it is usually used in conjunction with Scavenger and a Stinger. *With this perk it is not safe to stand next to someone without it during an enemy killstreak. They will be targeted and the player may be killed with them when they are hit. However, in friendly fire games, the player may be safer, as the average player will not attack players without red boxes since they will assume that the player is friendly. Because of this, players trying to shoot down enemy aircraft with Cold Blooded should stand away from team-mates. *Some players prefer to use Cold-Blooded on knifing classes instead of the usual Lightweight, as stealth is an important part of survival. *Cold-Blooded is useful for Ninja Defusing as well. Since Cold-Blooded hides the player from any form of detection besides physical contact, or through a heartbeat sensor if the player is not using Ninja, even if the enemy has called in a UAV recon, the player will not show up on radar (though the player will show up on the map when firing their weapon unless a Silencer is used). Without Cold-Blooded, the bomb planter could spot the player on the UAV while he is planting the bomb. If the planter were to catch this, the planter would turn around and either shoot the player to death, or stab the player. In addition to being hidden from radar, the Pro version of Cold-Blooded hides the players name and red cross-hair if the enemy is looking at the player, making it easy to hide in shadows around the map. *Destroying air support, disabling sentry guns, wiping out UAVs, and even taking an opponent's care package will count towards Cold-Blooded Pro. *There was a glitch which allows a player with this perk to collect points towards the challenges very easily. For this, a helicopter needs to be called in by either team, and subsequently needs to be destroyed by gunfire or non-lock on Launchers, such as the RPG-7 or Thumper. It is helpful if it is an enemy helicopter as players can guarantee the destroying of the chopper by gunfire. While it is spinning out of control (After the message bearing the destroyer's name), a player wishing to gain kills for Cold-Blooded Pro fire using their gun at the destroyed vehicle. Every bullet which hits the fuselage counts as one Cold-Blooded kill. Because of this, weapons with a high rate of fire are useful, such as the Rapid-Fire P90 as it has a large magazine, as well as some assault rifles such as the F2000 or an LMG like the M240. Harriers can also be used to put the helicopter into a spin. It has then been patched by the Resurgence Pack. Trivia *The perk picture shows a lizard surrounded by snowflakes. *In reality, "Cold-Blooded" refers to an organism that cannot produce its own heat, referring to the fact that most of the weapons this perk blocks use body heat as a means of targeting. *There are three ways of obtaining the Pro version of this perk: shoot down enemy air support with a launcher, steal enemy care packages, or destroy enemy sentry guns. *Some players lie on the ground constantly switching their weapon. To other players, it will seem like they are a dead body, although to the player it looks like they are partially taking out their weapon, to others it looks like they have no weapon in their hand. With pro, even if an enemy moves his cursor over the player they will not be able to see your name appear in red, adding to the effect. This is especially useful in domination, as a player can lie in a place that is completely in the open next to a flag and enemies won't shoot at them. *Using this perk in conjunction with Ninja makes the player undetectable to all electronic systems (Thermal, Heartbeat Sensors, UAVs, Radar, Killstreak Rewards) but still detectable by players through noise or sight (Ninja Pro also silences player's footsteps). *When killed by a controllable killstreak (Predator Missile, AC-130, Chopper Gunner) the killcam will depict players being killed incorrectly, as it shows a red square around the player's body, even though they wouldn't appear with the square on their monitor normally. *Team members using the Cold-Blooded perk will not appear white on a friendly thermal scope. *If a player moves his or her cursor over a player that has the Pro version of this perk, and they have aim assist active the player's cursor will slow down when moving over a player regardless of Cold-Blooded Pro, potentially negating the pro effects of this perk to the experienced player. *There was a glitch that allows a player to receive Cold-Blooded Pro very quickly. If an enemy helicopter is shot down and spinning out of control, every bullet that a player shoots at the helicopter counts as a killstreak destroyed. It is very effective to use a Light Machine Gun to attempt this, as there is the opportunity to fire potentially hundreds of shots into the helicopter without needing to reload. However, it has been patched since the Resurgence Pack. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2